


Drink for Drink

by cornerandchair



Category: Greater Boston (Podcast)
Genre: Emetophobia, Gen, Mentions of alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 11:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13635333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornerandchair/pseuds/cornerandchair
Summary: Leon could only remember one time where he had tried to match Michael drink for drink.





	Drink for Drink

Leon could only remember one time where he had tried to match Michael drink for drink. Even then saying he remembered the event was a bit of a stretch. Things started to get fuzzy after the second round of shots, but Leon was determined to keep up because he realized about half way through the second round that if he didn’t, Michael would gladly finish it all.

The night really only got fuzzier as it went on, but he had fun. Michael had fun, and that was what was important.

It was much less fun the next morning.

Leon had never gotten sick from drinking before, and after throwing up he decided he would never be sick again. Luckily he had the foresight to move his calendar back, just in case this happened. He wasn’t suffering alone, however. Michael was right there with him.

Even if Michael was still drunk from the night before.

The company was nice, though it started to feel way too cramped when they were both hungover.

Still, when Leon really thought about it, he’d go back and do it again--maybe with a little less drinking--but that had been the night that really cemented their friendship. It was that night that Michael went out on a limb and dragged Leon out of the dorms, and the night really had been enjoyable, even if he could still taste the bitter bile in his throat if he thought about it too long.

So yes, Leon could only partially remember the one time he matched Michael drink for drink. But it was a time he’d never fully forget.


End file.
